Swimming lessons
by InnoSaint
Summary: AU. Anakin is going to swim for the first time in his life. His Master is trying to help... Bad sumary, I know! Slash


Hey there, well this fic wasn't BETAed, so please exuse the mistakes. Also I've allowed me to experiment a bit, so this is a strange format of a story but I hope, you'll like it though.

Warnings: slash and sex

ENJOY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

**Swimming lessons**

"Trust me, Anakin, it's not that hard!"

"No!"

"Just come in here!"

"I won't!"

"Don't be afraid!"

"I'm not! I lived without it almost twenty years and could go on without."

"Oh, c'mon, just try it."

"NO!"

"I've never thought you are afraid of swimming…"

"I'M NOT AFRAID!"

"…You fly like mad without worrying about crashing, you fight like mad without worrying about getting wounded or even dead, but you worry about _swimming_?"

"I.Do.Not.Worry.About.It. I do not want to – it's that simple."

"And now you're becoming furious, because I've found out your weakness."

"I DO NOT!"

"Really, it's funny to watch you turning red of anger."

"I'll kill you."

"Come in and try it."

"You're cruel, Obi-Wan. Why do you do this to me?"

"You sound like you're about to cry…"

"I'm not!"

"Nonetheless, you should try to swim."

"I cannot swim."

"Then I'll teach you! If you'd get your ass into the water…"

"…"

"Oh no, Anakin, no pouting, please."

"I'm not pouting!"

"You act like a child! First getting mad and after not getting what you wanted you start sulking!"

"But I haven't seen so much water at once in all my life!"

"…"

"Please, Master, I'm just a bit nervous of stepping into something I've only seen falling from the sky once in 5 years."

"You don't trust me, right?"

"I've never said that!"

"But you feel like this."

"No…"

"Do you think, I'd let you sink?"

"No …"

"Do you think, I'd let you alone?"

"No, but…"

"Do you think, I'd demand you to swim knowing you've never done it before?"

"No…"

"So where's your problem? All I want is to get you into the water! Just make a step forward; it's less than 2 feet till the surface, come in, let the soft waves surround you. It's not that hard, Anakin."

"Master?"

"What's the matter?"

"Could you… Well, could you come out and…help me?"

"If it's all you need, my little coward, I'll be up there in a second."

"Thanks… Eww, you're all wet!"

"It's the usual consequence of being in water."

"But it's a great look though how your wet pants stick on your body accenting every curve and…"

"Anakin, would you be so nice to watch into my _face_?"

"Sorry, Obi-Wan..."

"And I'm still your Master."

"Excuse me, Master, but I thought, after – well, becoming acquainted with, um, other parts of you I thought, I'd be allowed to leave out the Master."

"But not in public."

"C'mon, there's no one around!"

"Anakin…"

"We're all alone…"

"Anakin, stay where you are."

"We have this entire beach for our needs only…"

"Anakin, we're still in public."

"Everyone shall know how beautiful you are screaming my name at the highest points of you desire."

"I'm warning you, my young passionate Padawan."

"Yes, Master, make _me_ moan your name, torture me with your love and… Aah!"

"I thought, I you'd need a small cooling off, Anakin."

"Help me! I'm going under!"

"Oh please, Anakin, _I_ can _stand_ there and you're even taller."

"It wasn't fair! You wanted to help me to come in."

"You are in and not without my help, so where's your problem?"

"You're horrible! Stop teasing me!"

"You are too sweet pouting, Anakin, it makes teasing worth."

"Am I only sweet? Nothing more to you?"

"What else do you want to hear standing down there all wet and looking up to me with your puppy-dog-eyes?"

"That I'm sexy and gorgeous, that I'm the materialization of all your dreams, that I make you horny every time I look at you like this…"

"Anakin, stop that damned "I-want you-right-now"-gaze!"

"I won't."

"And quit grinning like this!"

"I won't."

"You have been warned once…"

"Well, come here and punish me … _Master_."

"You're making me insane…"

"It's all I want to do all my life."

"I already have grey hair!"

"And you look even more delicious than before. Why don't you come in?"

"I don't want to swim anymore."

"I've never spoke of swimming…"

" Ana- …FUCKING HELL…"

"Afraid of water, Master?"

"Damn it, Anakin, you really had not to use the Force to get me in here!"

"I owed you a surprise."

"Why do I love you?"

"Because I am all you cannot be… Nasty, for example."

"You're my worst nightmare."

"Excuse me, Master, but I really need to shut you up…"

"…"

"There are so many things kissing's good for."

"Stop grinning like that you horny bastard."

"_I_'m horny? Do you really think it's only me? Shall I check if you're really so cool like you're acting, Master Kenobi?"

"Keep your hands on the surface, Anakin!"

"Why should I do this?"

"Because I'm telling you… Force!"

"Shall I stop?"

"It's all… you and… your damned… experienced… hands…"

"Is it a "No"?"

"NO! I mean, yes!"

"You are so confused, Master."

"Do...Not...Stop."

"But we're in public. Someone could see us."

"I… don't give… a shit…"

"Yum, your neck tastes in water even much better."

"What are you doing to me, you sex-addicted thing of a Padawan!"

"Yeah, just keep on moaning and cursing, Master. I love it when you reach this condition."

"Hell… you're amazing…"

"You lose all your control over yourself."

"More!"

"You show me your real face when I'm stroking you…"

"Fuck..."

"…slowly…"

"Yeah…"

"…up…"

"Please…"

"…and down…"

"Force…"

"…biting…"

"Shit…"

"… and licking…"

"Anakin…"

"…your delicious neck…"

"…"

"…whispering dirty words into your ears."

"I want you!"

"I'm feeling insane when you talk to me like this…"

"Fuck me!"

"…ripping off my clothes…"

"Please…"

"…caressing… my member…"

"Anakin…"

"…making me … gasp…"

"Take me…"

"…and moan…"

"Force!"

"Do you… feel me… inside?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to move?"

"Yes!"

"Hell…"

"Anakin…"

"Master…

"Don't… stop…"

"I'd… never dare…"

"Anakin…"

"Master…"

"ANAKIN!"

"OBI-WAN!"

"…"

"…"

"You're crazy…"

"But it was good…"

"They could have seen us!"

"Well, I'm sure they hadn't _seen_, but you were pretty loud…"

"Because you never stop when I'm telling you to do so!"

"You didn't want me to stop…"

"… You shouldn't have even begun."

"Oh yeah, tell me, that you had no fun doing it."

"…"

"See?"

"…"

"Oh, stop pouting, little Obi-Wan."

"I'm not pouting!"

"But you don't speak to me."

"I have good reasons…"

"But why? You got want you wanted, I'm in water, I'm swimming."

"Swimming?"

"Come on, we're even. You got what you wanted - I am in water and I got what I wanted - you have been fucked. You might have been heard while token by your Padawan and my clothes are swimming somewhere in this puddle…"

"I have it worse. I could lose my post."

"But you don't have to walk home naked."

"Ok, we're even. You'll get my robe till home."

"Thanks!"

"It was nothing."

"Now you got me into swimming, I really should try to get you into flying."

"Forget about it!"

"I promise you'll love to fly with me, Master…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

THE END

28.08.2006

02:30 p.m.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you liked it! Please tell me, what you think of it!

InnoSaint


End file.
